Deluge of Rose Petals
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: When Harry Potter moves in with his cousin Tamaki and meets the club he makes friends with them rather quickly. Now he has to get used to the crazy life in the club AND deal with a rising crush on Kyouya. What will he do? Yaoi but nothing explicit possibly a kiss here or their nothing special. AU. This story is NONMAGIC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The club was preparing for the guest to arrive when Tamaki burst through the door even more over excited than usual. Kyouya sighed and said "What is it Tamaki?" and Tamaki said "I have a cousin! AND he's coming to stay with us!" everybody was surprised at that and Haruhi said "why is he coming to stay with you?" Tamaki suddenly seemed a little sad "the relatives he was staying with were abusing him."

Hunny gasped "that's terrible." Mori nodded in agreement. Kyouya felt a spark a pity for the unknown person and the twins became serious. Haruhi looked taken aback then looked down sad for her sempai's cousin. Tamaki clapped his hands to dispel the silence and said "he will arrive tonight and will be here tomorrow at school. Don't go asking him about his parents or relatives."

Haruhi quirked her head "what grade will he be in?" Tamaki beamed "my grade" Hunny said "will you bring him to the club?" Tamaki nodded "how could I not you are my friends and he is my cousin. Its only natural that I introduce you." and that was that.

Harry gaped up at the school. It was huge and, for some reason, pink. But Harry really didn't care how pink it was. He looked at his recently discovered cousin who smiled at him. "Do you like it?" asked Tamaki. Harry smiled "It's magnificent" and Tamaki beamed. Harry was interested in his classes and had met one of Tamaki's friends, Kyouya. Harry blushed at the thought of his cousins handsome friend. That had been an interesting meeting

**FLASHBACK**: Harry listened intently as his cousin told him about this and that as they walked to their first class. When they got there Tamaki turned to Harry and grabbed his pulled Harry along and stopped in front of a rather gorgeous boy with black hair and glasses. Tamaki beamed and said "Harry this is my best friend Kyouya Ootori. Kyouya this is Harry Potter." Kyouya gave Harry a small smile and said "Nice to meet you."

Harry blushed and said "Nice to meet you to." Harry was still blushing when he sat down but it went away soon enough and he was able to concentrate one the lesson. That didn't stop him from taking another peek at Kyouya though. At club time (A.N I don't know when the school allows clubs to meet so I created club time." Tamaki led the way to Music Room #3. All the while telling Harry about his friends and club life and such.

When they got there Harry was introduced to Tamaki's friends and vice versa and Hunny offered Harry cake. Harry beamed he LOVED cake having been denied it enough by the his so-called 'family'. Really lots of food had been denied him but he ignored those memories.

They couldn't hurt him anymore. Hunny was delighted that Harry seemed to love cake just as much as him and they quickly bonded over that and Hunny even let Harry hold Usa-chan. Harry told Hunny that he thought Usa-chan was the most adorable thing he had ever seen and somewhere a light bulb went off. The twins circled Harry for a moment then one said "I'm Hikaru" the other said "I'm Kaoru" then together they said "until judgment is passed you have to be our new toy"

Harry stared blankly at them for a moment then groaned "you two are just like Fred and George" the twins blinked and Hikaru said "who are they?" Harry said "they were friends of mine. Twin brothers with red hair and they like to play with people to." the brothers shot each other looks and said "tell us more."Harry sighed then said "they liked to play jokes and prank people.

They liked to confuse people about which was which. One day Fred would be the new George and George would be the new sometimes called each other Forge and Gred. They confused a lot of people but I could always tell which was which. It really wasn't that hard their voices were slightly different the same way your voices are different."

The twins stared at him like he was made of gold and another 2 light bulbs went off somewhere. Harry turned to Haruhi next and smiled "hello miss." everybody stared at him "How could you tell?" asked Haruhi confused Harry smiled and said "It's not hard to see really."

Haruhi smiled at him. Then Harry turned to Mori who had yet to say a word while the others were all talking among themselves preparing for guest and all that. Harry said "you don't say much do you?" Mori nodded Harry sighed "how crazy are these people?"

Mori smiled "Very" Harry sighed again then smiled "nothing I can't handle. Besides new friends on my first day is a good thing really." Mori nodded Harry smiled and said "By the way your cousin is the best" and Mori smiled. somewhere another light bulb went off. Then Mori was called by Hunny and Mori left. Kyouya walked over to Harry and Harry blushed again.

Kyouya said "you seem to have been integrated rather quickly" Harry nodded and said "My old friends said I had a way of worming my way into Peoples circle of friends rather quickly if I didn't accidentally offend them." Kyouya appeared amused by that "Do you accidentally offend people often?" Harry glared at him "No just sometimes." Kyouya smiled and Harry blushed again. Kyouya noticed but chose not to comment on it but it was noted as everything was in Kyouya's journal.

* * *

I am a terrible person I know. I shouldn't be putting off my Yugioh/Harry potter crossover for this but this would NOT leave me alone. There is NO magic in this story at all. No the Dursley's won't be a big part in this story. Hopefully I will be able to make the plot bunny that was yelling this at me shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Harry was sitting and talking to his cousin when he was approached by a girl. The girl said "Harry may I speak with you... privately?" Harry smiled "alright" they walked a bit away and the girl said "I know you've only been here a couple of days and you don't really know anybody but."

here she stopped and seemed to gather her courage "will you go out with me?" Harry sighed "I'm sorry I'm sure you're a lovely girl but I'm gay" the girl nodded then smiled "that's okay I'm just glad that I told you now instead of agonising over it and you." Harry smiled "that's good." then he walked back to his cousin.

Tamaki smiled at Harry "what did she want?" Harry gave a wry smile "she wanted to ask me out." "what did you say?" asked Tamaki "I said no. I'm gay and I told her that." said Harry. "is that so?" came a voice from behind Harry and he turned then blushed bright red "H.. Hello Kyouya" said Harry and Kyouya smiled then said "I've learned some interesting facts about you."

Harry quirked his head in confusion "what?" he said "I've learned that your full name including any titles is Lord Harry James Potter-Black and the wealth of those two family's combined makes you a billionaire" Harry sighed "I hate when I get attention for something I didn't do.

When my godfather died he made me his heir so I got the money and everything else. And from my parents I had even more money and everything else. But I didn't know any of this until I was eleven and went off to the same school my parents went to. It was all rather a lot to take in."

Kyouya nodded in understanding "I assume it would be."Harry smiled "I'm used to it now though, getting attention because of stuff that happens to me instead of because of me." Tamaki cut in then "were going to be late for club" Kyouya gave Harry another smile and Harry blushed again.

When they got to music room #3 Hunny pulled Harry across the room to the cake and they both ate and talked happily. The twins tried to prank him but he'd seen it all before from Fred and George and managed to avoid it. Tamaki wasn't so lucky.

Harry sat down next to Kyouya and said "whats that?" he pointed to the book Kyouya was currently writing in. Kyouya smiled "it's my journal." Harry quirked his head "why do you have a journal?" Kyouya seemed to grow distant for a second

"a few years ago, before I met Tamaki, I had a lot of stress and I got sick because of it. My brothers got me to go to the hospital and they said that rest and some medication was really all I needed but therapy could help me if i wanted to go. So i agreed and the therapist suggested that I start to write in a journal. So I do and it does help." Harry smiled

"I'm glad you found away to get better. So you just write anything down?" Kyouya nodded "yes I write about stuff that happens in the club and finances for the club." Harry quirked his head "finances?" Kyouya smiled "I am the clubs vice president I am in charge of the money." Harry smiled "wow that's an important job." Kyouya nodded. Then Hunny called Harry over and Harry walked away.

When Harry got to Hunny he said "Harry, Usa-chan says that he wants you to hold him again." Harry smiled and picked up the bunny "well if he says so." and Hunny beamed cutely then he said "do you want some more cake?" Harry smiled "sure" and they began to eat again. Kyouya approached Tamaki

"your cousin is very interesting." he said Tamaki smiled "yes he is" Kyouya said "would you mind if I attempted to date him?" Tamaki stared at Kyouya then smiled and shook his head "no I wouldn't mind. You two might do each other good." Kyouya smiled at

Tamaki then glanced in Harry's direction and met emerald eyes. Harry chanced a quick peek at Kyouya then blushed when he was caught. Kyouya smiled at him and Harry quickly turned back to his cake to hide his blush. Not that it worked."

* * *

so we got Kyouya planning on dating Harry which is just YAY! and Hunny and Harry are totally best friends. The girl will not appear again and since news like that travels fast at Ouran no other girl will ask Harry out. What do you guys say about making Nekozawa a contender for Harry's boy friend? Well that's the chapter and it really only got written this soon because of my reviews so review please it makes me write faster.


	3. Authors Note

**Authors**** Note**

* * *

Okay I'm doing the same thing here that I did for my other crossover. Answering reviews and explaining a few things.

First the explanations. This is mostly to let my loyal readers know that this story is not abandoned I do plan to finish it and as soon as my computer gets fixed. I will try to get the next chapter back up after it's fixed. I won't do it on this computer because I want all my chapters saved to my computer. Also all my settings are on my computer. Sorry.

Now for reviews.  
To YuujouKami, This story isn't a magic so there was no war. Also just imagine his appearance like he was in fourth year but no scar.

To Silvermane1, This isn't a magic story so Nekozawa won't be a link to the magic. But your other idea was interesting. unfortunately I barely know how to write him with one person I wouldn't have any idea what to do with 2 more so with one being an important character and the other less important. Sorry.

To KyuubiChild717, Harry will have both the Potter and Black money.

Again sorry that this isn't a chapter and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as my computer gets fixed.

X's and O's

666darknessangel666


End file.
